I Remember You, Love
by Epitomeofme
Summary: It's been 3 years since Caroline and Klaus have been together. Their happiness is shattered when Klaus has no memories of Caroline due to a spell casted by a witch. Now the test begins. Will they survive this ordeal, or lose each other?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER-1**

"I've had enough of you and your obsession with those stupid hybrids."

A furious Caroline screamed at Klaus as the atmosphere around their bedroom got thicker with each passing second of their argument.

From acting like a cheesy lovesick couple a few minutes back, here they were fighting like a deranged married couple. A vase went flying towards the hybrid on the other side of the room when he managed to dodge it. Again.

"Please, Caroline let's be civil now," Klaus stated trying to get closer to her which ended in a futile attempt when a lamp post was now thrown at him. If anyone asked him what would be the one moment he most appreciated his hybrid reflexes, this would without a doubt take the first position.

"Civil? Really Klaus did you even hear yourself and hear your delirious talks." The blonde spat back at him knowing how much he hated when she used the name 'Klaus'. He growled slightly under his breath knowing this was going nowhere. All he wanted was to create more hybrids to protect her, all of them.

"You need to understand me, lo-," she cut him off before he could complete his sentence.

"No, you do not get to pull the 'you-need-to-understand-me-love' card with me," responded Caroline making sure to mimic his accent which only made him doubt his tactfulness ever more. Rubbing his temple, he sighed Klaus was now tired of them fighting when

"Am I not enough for you?" a broken Caroline asked, hurt visible through in her tone. The question left a pang of guilt and pain run through his whole body. He looked at her, the vulnerability she showed at that moment never failed to make him hate himself. She was everything he could ask for, even more. He went closer towards her, the distance between them never ending. As he stood infront of his only light, he cupped her cheeks. Taking in her look he realized how tarnished the sparkle in her eyes had become making it harder for him than it already was. He swallowed his guilt before he said,

"You mean everything to me, my love. You mean the world to me I would fight with anyone, with everyone just for you love. Only for you, I just want you to know that I'm doing this for you, Caroline. To protect you," hoping that somehow she would understand him. She shook off his hand from her face almost scoffing, she was now livid, "From what, Nik, from whom? Mikael and Esther are both dead, my friends have given us their word to never hurt you or anyone else. I don't see anyone left." She hit back on him.

He knew he needed to tell her everything but knowing how Caroline would sometimes over reacted to things he decided not to. Worrying her seemed like the last thing he wanted to do so instead he reacted to her question by saying, "I have more enemies out there, Caroline," his look now softened, "before I met you love, I killed thousands and there are people out there waiting to avenge their deaths and I am not willing to risk the life of anyone I care about. I just want everyone to be safe."

She knew he was scared. She closed her eyes only to be flooded by memories of those many lonely nights when he would not be home for weeks sometimes even for months, just so he could create more of his hybrids. She was aware of the fact that his obsession with creating more hybrids was tearing her apart from the inside. She opened her eyes, his pleading eyes met hers. Keeping a straight face she said, "I won't let you do this Nik," taking some few steps back she continued, "when they come for us, we'll be prepared. We'll get through it together," Caroline tried to assure him hoping he would consider it.

He turned around knowing he could no longer face her before the words, "I need to do this, I have to," was all Caroline heard before only a cold wind greeted her leaving nothing but an empty space infront of her.

EARLIER THIS MORNING

"Lijah what is so important that you had to interrupt me?" Klaus questioned his brother in their study room, his irritation apparent both in his voice and his face. His intention of taking Caroline out was interrupted when Elijah summoned for him making it clear that it was important.

"Niklaus, I'm afraid you're not going to like this," Elijah answered his brother who walked towards the cabinet taking out a bottle of scotch.

"What is it?" Klaus queried. The gushing sound of liquor pouring down into the glass was the only audible sound in the room.

"Dominic has informed that the witches from the south along with the west are planning on an attack on us soon." Elijah replied to Klaus taking a step towards him. The news came to him as a shock but then he knew Dominic was a trusted source.

Klaus took a drink from his glass before questioning him again, "witches? How many?"

His usual stoic demeanor was now changed into diffidence. Klaus noticed the sudden conversion on his brother's face and tensed up.

"A dozen, maybe even more. We have to do something about it Niklaus, I will not have our family threatened or at risk of any future malevolent plans."

Seconds passed before the hybrid hastily made a decision and spoke up, "we need more hybrids. Get the rest of the doppelganger's blood," he ordered knowing there was still enough blood left for a few more hybrids. "And get Kol too. We set out tonight."

"As you wish brother," Elijah agreed as he headed toward the door. He stopped on his way when he heard his brother say, "And Elijah, mention about this to no one. We'll talk about this matter to Caroline and Bekah only after we're back, and tell Kol to keep his mouth shut too. I don't need them worrying about this."

Elijah looked at his brother unsure of his decision but then decided against reasoning with him. He simply nodded but could not ignore the dubious feeling he had on this whole intend.

With an almost empty bottle of scotch in his hand, the hybrid sat on his red armchair. After their heated argument, he decided to divert his attention by painting, unknown to the fact that the only person that invaded his mind the whole time was a certain blonde baby vampire. In the end he ended up with painting four more portraits of her. He never did get tired of drawing Caroline. He looked around the room, which was filled with paintings, sketches, and portraits of only one woman.

He drank the remaining of the liquor from the bottle before the bottle fell to the floor, rolling back and forth helplessly like the drinkers' mind itself. This was one of those nights when he wished he could drink his guilt and frustration away but despairingly even the strongest of alcohol had no effect no effect on him, on his kind.

He took out his phone which lay on the table between books of maps and papers, his fingers lingered on it for a few seconds before he decided on it. After finding the contact he needed he pressed the call button, a few rings rang before he heard his elder brother's voice on the other end, "Elijah, we move in an hour," Klaus announced before he disconnected the call.

Debating on whether or not to talk to Caroline he decided it was better no to, remembering Bekah's endless chiding before informing that Caroline decided on spending the night at her mothers'. Finding himself a piece of paper, he started writing on it, after which he went toward their bedroom, her absence creating a reclusive ambience, which set his teeth on the edge.

He placed the note on Caroline's side of the bed before he got ready for his long trip, unable to shake off the rueful tug he had been feeling this whole time.

A MONTH LATER

"I miss him, Bekah. It's been a month he hasn't called me. You don't think something is wrong. Do you?" Caroline mumbled causing Rebekah to stir up in annoyance.

"Okay, Care you need to stop this. Gosh you're turning into Nik himself." Bekah said remembering the times, when Nik would get all anxious and worried when Caroline would be gone out for long. "Anyways Nik is the oldest and the strongest vampire in the world. Not forgetting the part where he is part werewolf which makes him indestructible." Rebekah added knowing this would assure her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Bekah."

"You guess? Care I'm always right." Rebekah said flipping her blonde hair, making both of them giggle before she went to her closet.

"What are you looking for any way." Caroline enquired Rebekah who looked quite lost in her closet.

"This," Rebekah chimed before coming out of the closet with a gorgeous red sleeveless dress which was received by Caroline's oos and ahhs.

"It's exquisite. What's the occasion?" Caroline asked like she had no idea about it. Rebekah only gave her the 'I- know- you- know- about- it' look when Caroline submitted to it.

"Okay okay, so doesn't this make your third date this week with Stefan?" She asked teasingly. Bekah slightly blushed before she said smiling, "Well, he can't get enough of me."

Caroline was glad to see Bekah so happy and she knew that Stefan himself could not hide his elating exterior.

Her thoughts were cut off when Rebekah said, "I need a new pair of heels, so what are we waiting for, let's go."

"Sheesh, such a bossy Original." Caroline responded getting off the bed.

"I heard that." Rebekah announced from her closet.

After their shopping spree. Caroline and Rebekah were now at the front door of the Mikaelson Mansion, she had moved in with the Mikaelson's when things had gotten more serious between her and Klaus. With heaps of shopping bags in both their hands Caroline said, "I can't believe you did that to me, Bekah."

"Hey even friends turn into enemies when it comes to shoes," a guilty Rebekah responded with a proud smirk on her face.

"Im sure they do," she replied shaking her head completely aware of how incredulous it sounded. As they entered the living room, they set their bags on the ground when Rebekah suddenly muttered, 'Nik.' Caroline looked towards the other side of the room where Rebekah had been staring, only to find none other than Nik, her Nik along with Elijah and Kol. She ran towards him, hugging him while she placed kisses all over his face muttering, "I'm so sorry for our fight Nik." Then suddenly she realized that something was off when she was pushed off of him by none other than Klaus.

"That was a lovely welcome, sweetheart. But who are you?"

Klaus asked with a smirk that gave Caroline chills down her spine, building up a thick air of turmoil in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hie,**

**So yeah basically it's been more than a month since I last updated my story and I am deeply sorry, things just got too busy in life. okay okay so I'm a lazy writer, anyway this is just a filler chapter, probably the longest i've written too. Anyways enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: Anything recognizable belongs to the writers of the Vampire Diaries.**

The living room was frozen both in motion and in time. Confusion and distress vibrated through the room.

An agitated Caroline stood perplexed, "What the hell is wrong with you, Nik? I swear if this is a joke it's not funny."

Elijah and Kol both stood there, hit with realization of the fact that he did not remember.

"It can't be," Elijah whispered to himself so low that no one even heard him.

Klaus on the other hand was annoyed at the little stunt the blonde was pulling, the first thing he realized was no heartbeat, she was a vampire and there was no denying that she was beautiful but then he never did let looks affect him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked peevishly, slightly confused.

"Seriously, Nik it's not funny," Caroline said in a hysterical tone causing him to raise an eyebrow at the name 'Nik'. He was losing his patience on the petite girl who stood before him.

"I'll say sweetheart, I have never seen you in my life and I hate being played with. So who are you?" he asked strongly.

"What is wrong with you, Nik?" Rebekah soon interjected them.

Before Klaus could say anything Elijah was soon next to Caroline and Rebekah with a helpless look. "Caroline you need to leave now. We'll talk about this later. Bekah go with her," he instructed in an abrupt manner fearing his brother's temperament gaining Kol's attention as he quickly speeded towards the two blondes, "Yes, Care go to your mothers'. We'll meet you there."

She was now confused more than ever, the anger rushed through her vain as she spoke up, "Why Kol? Why should I leave? What the hell is going on Eli? I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," she demanded in a penetrating voice.

In a flash to everyone's surprise she was pinned to the wall, with the hybrid's strong hands around her neck.

"I'll repeat myself love, I don't know who you are but I do know that I'm running out of patience here, so don't push your luck. Who are you?" he snarled at the blonde who was struggling to free herself.

"Ni- Nik," she stammered in between breaths. The two Originals were soon beside them as they both attempted to remove Klaus' grip on her. The other blonde stood dumbfounded in her spot, unable to account anything that was happening.

Even with the combined strength of Kol and Elijah, Klaus' hold on her only got tighter. Caroline was now gasping for air.

"Nik," Kol said, "Nik, leave her."

Klaus burning eyes pierced through hers as she tried to keep her eyes on him but with the air slowly reducing in her lungs, her vision started to blur.

"Niklaus. Leave her," Elijah commanded in anger and with one final pull Caroline fell to the marbled floor with a big thud which brought Rebekah's attention to her and in a second Rebekah was next to Caroline as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Nik, are you bloody out of your mind!" Rebekah screamed at her brother still baffled by everything, as Caroline sat there on the ground in shock, tears slowly rolling down her face.

"Elijah," Klaus gritted through his teeth, as his anger was clearly visible through his eyes.

"Kol, Bekah, get Caroline out of here," Elijah directed, to which Kol only took a nod to react before they were out of the Mikaelson Mansion.

Elijah stood in front of him. He would not lie he was infuriated. He had grown quite fond of the blonde throughout the years and had built up a protective nature around Caroline like any brother would be of a sister.

"Brother you need to bound that temper of yours to a limit," Elijah said to the hybrid in a slightly hostile tone than he anticipated.

"And why is that Lijah? Don't tell me you fancy that nerve racking blonde," Klaus questioned him with a smirk, "Though her persistence on me shows things otherwise."

Elijah only shrugged at his speculation. Only if he knew. "I assure you, brother that is not the case anyways Katherine would not have been too pleased with that."

"It still bemuses me how you ended up with that sneaky low-down Katherine, but then I could care less," Klaus responded coldly, finding a bottle of whiskey from the cabinet.

Eliajh decided not to justify his snide comment with a reply and just shrugged it off.

"What was she talking about?" he asked after a few seconds, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Elijah only stared at him, "I wish it would make a difference," his voice as vague as his thoughts.

Klaus kept his stare on him. The blonde did raise a peculiar interest to him. 'Caroline' he thought to himself, he would eventually find out about her, but for now the whiskey just wouldn't do, he needed a human not realizing his sudden crave for blood only from blondes.

"I'm going out." He announced to a disconcerted Elijah. Not responding, Elijah just nodded knowing he had bigger problems to attend to first, as he hastened towards the Forbes resident.

FORBES' RESIDENT

Caroline was now curled up in her beaten, brown couch as she continued sobbing, still shaken up from the violent episode. She was glad that her mother was still not home knowing that she could not have possibly explain the sudden visit, looking like someone had just died.

Rebekah sat next to her, as she tried her best to calm her down, "Shssh... stop crying, Care," she softly said, stroking her friend's back.

Both of them seemed oblivious to the fact that Kol had been standing next to the door the whole time.

"Why is Nik acting this way, Bekah?" Caroline's feeble voice spoke up.

Rebekah as much as she hated seeing Caroline like this was herself at loss of words, "I don't know," was all she answered.

Kol had been trying his best to be as quite as possible, not wanting to take up the responsibility of explaining. He had been praying that Elijah would arrive soon, and as if fate had not been kinder, Carline finally became aware of his presence. She looked at him, their gazes meeting and he swore he hadn't been this on edge for a very long time.

"Kol tell me what happened," she asked, as her eyes pleaded for answers.

He gulped knowing that he was in for it, before he stated, "Guess it's too late for me to leave now."

A FEW DAYS BACK.

The three Originals were now in a small town, next to the Alpachian hills. After hunting down dozens of werewolves and his previous torture on the last pack of wolves, they had informed them of a pack of wolves who had set up camp up on the mountains.

The motel they decided upon staying was nothing fancy, a small, decrepit, one storeyed lodging. After compelling the owner to give the their best rooms and not to disturb them in any manner, they all went to their allotted space.

With Kol and Elijah both in different rooms, Klaus spent his next hour prepping up for their 'mutt' hunting, as Kol liked to say.

Taking out a wooden case, he examined it, before a small blood bag appeared from it. The small bag of blood clearly showed the limited amount of the red fluid. He still remembered how he managed to negotiate the doppelganger's freedom with a few blood bags in return, much to Caroline's disappointment.

Knowing this was the last of his source to create more hybrids, he was not jaded with staring at it for what felt like hours to him.

"Aren't you done eye-harassing that thing," Kol's voice interrupted him as he entered the room and plumped into the armchair, which to Klaus was extremely exasperating.

"kol, get out," Klaus asserted at him before carefully placing the blood bag back into the case.

"C'mon, Nik not that I don't enjoy the cold stares and the frequent death threats, but live a little would you."

"Live a little? The irony of it, I'm already dead brother," Klaus answered as he took a map from the small, dull table before examining it.

"Well aren't you the mood killer," he said with a huff, causing Klaus to smirk.

"Where's Lijah?" Klaus questioned his brother.

"Probably on the phone with wifey dear, Kat."

He only nodded in response, Katherine and Elijah had been married a year ago. Their relationship to Klaus simply seemed uncanny, after all Katherine could be never trusted, or so he thought. The silence of the room, brought him out of his thoughts, he looked at where Kol was seated only to find him with an intriguing, turquoise colored stone.

"Where did you get that?" he queried him. Kol looked at him for a second before he figured out what he was asking about.

"I bought this from the old Shaman, during our last trip for Bonnie."

"You bought a stone? How prudent of you," Klaus mocked him with a smirk.

"Hey!" Kol warned, "It's called an Azuli gravel, and when did simple looking stones turn out to be ordinary. Seriously Nik hasn't living in a thousand years made you learn anything," he continued.

Klaus looked at the small stone, wondering what mysteries it held, before Kol could explain more on it. "You're useless, Kol," Klaus said brushing off his thoughts.

Kol with a mischievous grin countered, "Not according to Bonnie. If you get what I mean," with a wink.

That was the last of his nerve, Klaus did not need to tolerate him, "Get out, Kol," he ordered.

"I'm hurt, Nik. You want your handsome, dearest brother out of your room? Where's the love?" Kol responded with a fake hurt tone, his hand on his chest for dramatic effect.

"The love you're asking for is going to be shoved into that big mouth of yours' if you don't leave me alone."

"Alright, alright. There's no need to be getting all hostile here," he quickly said exiting the room. Klaus stood there all alone, with only his thoughts to ponder about a certain blonde he missed.

After an hour, they were now in their black SUV, with Klaus and Elijah seated at the front, while Kol sat at the back for obvious reasons. Kol's innecesent blabbering drove both of the elder Mikealsons' insane. Klaus was now even contemplating on daggering his excuse of a brother for a century or so.

"We need to walk from here," Elijah announced as the car came to a stop, the three brothers got out of the car.

The serene wood was as lone as it looked, the dark trees encompassed all around them, their branches danced in their own music of the wind, the shadows of the very place itself lurked with drab mysteries. The wind swayed around them whispering soft whispy songs of old.

As the Original Hybrid looked at his brothers as he said, "Let's go get my hybrid," unknown to the things that hid beyond the woods.

After they reached the location where the wolves has supposedly been setting up camp, Klaus growled under his breath when there was no one in sight and no sign of habitation.

"Looks like we got played," Kol quickly remarked, causing the livid hybrid to punch a tree so hard that the tree fell to the ground like a helpless twig. Those brutes were going to pay, no one defied him and lived, as he turned around to leave.

"Wait a minute, brother," Elijah said having the queer sense of someone else's presence.

Klaus and Kol both looked at him, when suddenly a group of women slowly flocked around them, the Originals stiffened at the newest additions. There had to be about twenty or more of them.

"What are a group of women doing out here?" Klaus enquired his voice cool yet strong.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," said a woman with caramel skin, dressed in the darkest of black. They would be lying if they none of them were on one's guard.

"We'll I see you've heard of me."

"Heard of you?" a red haired spat at him with a laugh, "We are the witches of the Deveraux and Claire lineage," she paused before she continued looking at none other than the Original Hybrid, "You must know us as the South and West witches, my name is Auden and they are my sisters,"

Klaus' demeanor twitched for a second at the revelation of their identity. Elijah and Kol who had been observing the whole time were now on their full alert, waiting to defend themselves.

"Ah.. and what can I do for you, ladies," Klaus questioned, part of him already aware of the answer.

"Do you remember the massacre, fifteen years back when you murdered the twenty two witches of our ancestry just because they didn't betray their sisterhood and work for you."

He stiffened more, keeping a straight face he said, "I'd reckon you people are their-" He was interrupted by a strong jolt of wind, when the women around them started answering in anger.

"Daughters"

"Friends"

"Loved ones"

"Family.."

"Oh we're screwed!" Kol exclaimed earning himself baleful glances from both his brothers.

"Niklaus, we may be outnumbered," Elijah quickly said.

Panic rushed over him, being scared was something Klaus has never gotten used to. Michael had evoked the fear in him for a very long time and it aggravated him, he vowed to himself after Micheal's death that he would never allow himself to feel fear and even at that moment he stood strong to his word, He was the Original Hybrid after all, the witches couldn't kill him.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"All we want is your death, Klaus, but seeing as that is not possible," one of the women said, a smirk forming on his face.

"But then we can always, desiccate you," the woman added.

"And you think that can hold me down?" the hybrid challenged

"And yes, we can also hurt your family and kill that little blonde of yours," the red haired woman who called herself Auden said with a sinister smile which made his blood boil in anger, he knew it would be almost impossible to kill the Originals, but the fact that all it took was a wooden stake to kill Caroline enraged a panic in him.

Acting on impulse, he speeded towards the witch closest to him, the girl looked as young as Caroline, a small regret ran through him before he ripped her heart out, the lifeless body of the girl slammed the earth. Screams soon surrounded them, as the witches began chanting.

Elijah and Kol both acted fast with one, two, three witches falling before they fell to the ground, with hands on their head as the chants got louder and stronger. All Klaus could think of at that moment was his family Bekah, Elijah, Kol, Caroline, his Caroline. He wouldn't let anything happen to her, no he wouldn't.

Gathering up all his strength, he quickly moved towards a witch, killing her instantly before the aneurism got worser. Then suddenly he growled, his eyes turning yellow, triggering his wolf side. In a matter of time, a big wolf of unnatural color of black stood before them all, the wolf clearly showed dominance, with its big yellow eyes, large structure and sharp teeth's and all the wolf saw was red. Attacking the witches one by one, tearing into skin, ripping limbs apart like dolls.

The whole forest echoed with horrifying screams and cries, creating an inferno in that very wood. The screeches created a tremor, which would have sent shivers even to the coldest of murderers. Elijah stood up as he looked about the bloodied copse, it had been far too long since he last saw this much bloodshed. Kol slowly made his way to Elijah before standing next to him, as they looked at where their brother now stood.

Killing all but one of the witches, Auden was now nailed to the ground, with the wolf growling upon her, his gnawing teeth waiting to tear into her flesh.

"With another kill, the spell completes and you lose the one thing that mattered the most to you." She uttered, as her blood stained face showed no fear, before he gnashed into her skin, leaving only a pool of blood and remnants of her body.

Elijah careful on his advances, moved carefully towards the wolf, "Niklaus," he called out. The wolf in response looked at his brother with piercing amber eyes, making a low guttural sound before, "Niklaus?"

"Nik," was all he heard before the world went black.

Klaus stirred up as his eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the light of the room. He took notice of the bed and the room and realized he did not recognize it. As he stood up from his bed, he noticed himself wearing a grey Henley's shirt with dark black jeans. He looked and notice of the walls which seemed to be in the color of the lightest shade of cream, bearing slight taints which seemed to have occurred through time. A small dull, brown table and armchair also stood at the corner of the room, nothing compared to his lavish abodes and mansions.

He walked out of the room, the floor creaked as his feet maneuvered on it, walking down the stairs he saw his brothers Elijah and Kol seated in the small kitchen.

"Care to tell me what I am doing here?" he asked as he entered the kitchen eyeing them suspiciously.

Both of them looked at him as Kol answered, "Well, Nik you fainted and like a girl might I add." He said smirking.

Klaus glared at him, " Kol, you know better not to test me."

"After you killed the last of the witches in your wolf form, you fell unconscious turing into your normal self."

His confused look did not go unnoticed by both Kol and Elijah.

"Wolf form? What are you talking about Lijah?" he demanded.

The two brothers stared at him incredulously, Elijah quickly said "We went up to the Alpachian hills to create more of your hybrids, when we were attacked by the witches-,"

"Hybrids? What are you talking about," he interrupted, confused and astonished at what he had just heard.

Sharing a look, Elijah questioned, "You don't remember?"

"Both of you take me for a fool. I am sure I would have remembered if it happened. Now don't bluff me, brothers," Klaus threatened.

Kol and Elijah were both confused when, the witches, it all fell into place. "The witches casted a spell," Elijah whispered looking at both of them.

The rest of the day was spent with the two explaining everything that had happened to the hybrid, leavening the very part about Caroline hoping he would recognize and remember her once he saw her.

Klaus only stood there dazed all everything he had heard.

FORBES RESIDENT

"What." Both Caroline and Rebekah said.

"Well news flash," Kol said with a small smile hoping to ease the thick anxiety that had formed in the room.

"I see, Kol has already elucidated on the happenings," Elijah stated entering the room.

"Why wouldn't you tell us Eli?" Caroline asked with tears in her eyes, he bent down to where she was seated, "My sincere apologies, Caroline. We did not want to worry you and Bekah."

He was disrupted when, "Why wouldn't you tell Nik about Care?" Rebekah questioned both his brothers creating another conundrum.

"I don't know, ask Elijah. It was his idea," Kol quickly said, dodging the bullet.

Elijah only looked at Kol and sighed, "Because Bekah, Niklaus is not the brother we knew. He does not trust us the way he did. If I had informed him about how he and Caroline were in love, he would have accused me of deceiving him and assumed it to be another conspiracy of Mother and Father to kill him and may have killed Caroline and that I could not allow."

Rebekah gasped at his words, Kol stood there in understanding. Caroline shivered at the thought of it, she hated everything that was happening, she needed a minute, a minute to redeem herself.

"When was he planning to tell?" Caroline asked looking completely broken.

"After we came back, you need to understand Caroline, Niklaus he did it all for you," Elijah tried explaining.

"I need to be alone," Caroline announced before she ran up to her room, making sure to lock the door behind her, before collapsing on the floor and broke down crying.

**So that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed it, the next update will be quicker I promise. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited and followed.**

**Leave me a review. Until next time,**

**V.**


End file.
